


I Promise You, Forever

by gemstoneblue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstoneblue/pseuds/gemstoneblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet night under the stars with Denmark, but a quiet Dane is never a good thing. Dennor oneshot. Originally posted to my Tumblr account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You, Forever

Cities like København are never completely silent, but the city is quieter than usual for a summer’s night. Glancing at the silent country curled up by his side, Norway can’t help but wonder if it’s a reflection of Denmark’s mood. The Dane had been completely silent for the half hour that they had been on top of the roof. Norway hadn’t pressed the issue at first; he was tired and not exactly in the mood for conversation. But now, it was unnerving.

“Are you alright?” Norway murmured.

Denmark didn’t respond immediately, opting to wrap his arms around Norway’s waist before he spoke. “ ‘m fine, just tired.”

“Do you want to go in?”

“Nah. It’s nice up here.”

Norway couldn’t help but agree. Despite the clouds that came with a typical København summer, the temperature was still fairly warm. The roof wasn’t the most comfortable of surfaces, but the blanket they were lounging upon made it bearable. All in all, not a bad way to spend an evening.

“Sorry, Norge.” Denmark says, pulling Norway out of his thoughts.

Norway stared at Denmark, his peaceful contentment replaced with utter confusion. “What?”

Denmark didn’t seem to notice Norway’s bewilderment. “I was going to take you somewhere nice, but the meeting got out late, so I didn’t have the time…”

The bane of a country’s existence; meetings. Despite the fact that Denmark was supposed to be free from the obligations of being a country while Norway was visiting, he was still being called in to handle various governmental matters. He had been gone for the majority of the afternoon and had suggested going on the roof the moment he returned.

“Denmark.” Norway said before Denmark could go on. “It’s fine, I promise. You’ve done more than enough for me these past few days. And besides, I’m not going anywhere yet.”

“I guess.” Denmark replied, not entirely convinced. “…I just want to do stuff with you before you have to leave again, but the meetings keep getting in the way.”

“Being with you is all I could ever ask for.” Norway replied softly. “Besides, we have that World Meeting in two weeks. We’ll be together again for that.”

“Yeah, but-”

“And we’ll see the others again.” Norway replied, cutting Denmark off once more. “Sweden, Finland, Iceland… we’ll all be back together. Den, I promise it’ll be fine.”

Norway expects some sort of argumentative reply; the comfort he’s offering is weak, as it usually is. Reassuring others was never one of his strengths. To his surprise, Denmark’s response is timid; not even remotely contrary.

“…Promise?” he whispers, as if his words will shatter if he speaks any louder.

“Yes.” Norway replies. “I do.”

Denmark shifted again, pulling Norway closer to him. “I just wish we could see each other more.” he murmured. “I really do miss you.”

“If I could stay here, I would.” Norway replied. “But this is how it is right now. Things will change eventually.”

“I wish it would change now.” Denmark sighed.

“So do I. But we’ve got all the time in the world. We’ll be fine.”

“What do you mean?” Denmark asked, glancing up at Norway for the first time.

“We’re immortal, remember?” Norway replied, kissing Denmark’s forehead. “That means I’ve got an eternity to love you.

Denmark’s face broke into a brilliant smile. “An eternity, huh?” he asked, his usual jovial tone finally making a return. “Are you sure you’re willing to put up with me that long?”

“Of course. I love you, Denmark.”

“I love you too. An eternity though… you’d have to put up with the others too. We can’t leave the other Nordics out of this.”

“An eternity of Nordics.” Norway mused. “I wonder how the universe will respond.”

“With celebration, of course!” Denmark said, practically shouting. “We’re the best family ever!” With a cheer, he jumped up and began dancing around the rooftop, his arms open and his face towards the sky.

Norway smiled, watching the Dane prance about. “Don’t fall off.” Norway warned. “I’d rather not spend the night in the hospital.”

“Hey, we’ve got forever, don’t we?” Meeting Norway’s glare with a smile, Denmark walked back over to where the Norwegian was sitting. “Ready to call it a night?” he asked, offering his hand to Norway.

The Norwegian took it. “Almost.” he replied as he was pulled up. “There’s still something I’d like to do.”

“Well, what is it?”

Norway put one arm around Denmark’s up, the other gently cupping the Dane’s face. “Well, how about a kiss?” he asked, meeting Denmark’s gaze with a small smile.

“Well, we do have an eternity…”

Norway glared at him again.

Denmark laughed. “I’m joking. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, kiss me already.”

The kiss that followed was short and sweet; nothing more than a chaste kiss. But it had the promise of forever tied to it, and that made it more than extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in August, so it's not exactly an accurate portrayal of my current writing style, but I thought I'd post it since it got a decent amount of notes on Tumblr.


End file.
